ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Psymon Stark
Psymon Stark is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross) His debut was SSX Tricky. He has appeared in every game since. Jim Rose(2001) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Male |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Blue |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Dark Brownish |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|'Sketchy' Psymon |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Zoe Payne (SSX Tricky- SSX 3) Allegra Sauvagess(SSX Blur) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Kaori Nishidake (All games) Moby Jones(SSX Blur) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Zoe Payne (?) Allegra Sauvagess (On Tour) |} Friend(s): Zoe (SSX Tricky and SSX 3), Allegra (Blur) Enemies: Kaori (Currently), Nate (SSX 3 and On Tour), Moby (Blur) 'SSX Tricky' Psymon is a fearless but erratic snowboarder with the ability to unnerve everyone of his opponents. He knows people are uncomfortable around him and he uses that to his advantage. No matter the weather conditions, Psymon never wears a jacket or goggles. He may come across as a maniac, but he does indeed have an agenda, though it is only know to Psymon himself. *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 185 lbs. *'Age:' 26 *'Blood Type': O *'Rider Style:' BX *'Alternate Sport:' 'Mountain Biking *'Motto:'' '"Do I look like a people person?"' *'Dream Date':' Sheila Burgess *Friend: 'Zoe(?) *Enemy: ''Kaori *'Favorite Movie:' Ride to the Hills *'Favorite Reading:' Tattoo *''Favorite Music: ''Slayer, Napalm Death *'Favorite Course: '''Dessert (Elysium Alps) *'Favorite Trick':' 'Whoopee cushions on park benches (Guillotine) *'Other Hobbies:' Talking to his friend (a tattoo), owns bike repair shop, spear fishing *'''Greatest Strength:' '''Pure grit, no pain *'Greatest Weakness: ? '''Rivalry System 'Rank Video' thumb|300px|right 'SSX 3' Psymon has been a maniac ever since he was electrocuted during an attempt to jump his bike over some power lines on a dare. With the latest SSX season underway, one thing seems clear: Psymon Stark has lost it altogether. Psymon has raised an already high bar with tricks once thought impossible. Psymon manages to rage against it all. His riding is faster and looser, his airs are no longer astonishing but purely frightening. He has rediscovered his strongest motivator, fear. Rider's D'NA *'Nationality: '''Cancuck *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight: 180 lbs *'''Age: 2 *'Blood Type:' 'B *'Stance:'' Goofy *'AKA:' Sketchy Psymon '' Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Explosives *'Thing to Hate:'' '''Cease-fire agreements *'''Place to Ride:' Mount Seymour, BC, Canada *Riding Partner: 'Zoe Payne *'Riding Victim: Kaori Nishidake *Other Sport':'' 'Mountain biking *'Trick: Guillotine *'SSX Event:' 'Boardercross *'Secret Spot:' '''Wildman's Wingding *'Food:'' ''Pretty much anything cooked "rare"' *'Accessory:' Chainsaw *Career Highlight: ''Making a certain male competitor cry. Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Jock strap. *''Things You Have Broken: Everything I own, at least once. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' '''Inmate. *'The Word:' '"Give me air, or give me death." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Psymon sent out: *Mac attack? HA! Show him who the real Peak 1 is! *You gotta put Mac in his place! I'd do it, but I'm busy... 'SSX Blur' Psymon doesn't do anything normally. He doesn't even spell his first name properly. Psychotic doesn't even begin to describe his shenanigans on, and off the mountain, which as helped him stay one of the premiere riders on the SSX Circuit. Quotes from DJ Atomika * Psymon spent his off season building a half pipe in his backyard that's so tall, it's illegal in three states. His neighbor called the cops when she saw a real live spaceman plummeting to Earth on a tiny wheeled spacecraft. For real. * Good choice. Psymon is not only totally psycho, he's completely killer on the course. Be sure to bump the extra long crouch to really boost hops with this sky pirate. * Psymon Stark has a pit bull named Flea who apparently likes to ride the pipe. No, seriously. Psymon taught the canine shredder to skate when she was just a pup. Next up, he's teaching her to tranny over the snow. * I hear Psymon wants to set two things straight. Number one, it's true that since the whole electrocution thing he has to use plastic silverware and number two, yes the mitten is his. His mom knitted it for him from prison. 'SSX On Tour' Psymon has always been known as a lunatic - out to hurt himself and those around him by going bigger and scarier than anyone else. With the biggest SSX season yet starting up - Psymon has changed his 'strategy' a bit. It's become less about the' big and scary show' - and more about channeling the fury into becoming an icon. Watching the other SSX'rs reap the benefits of fat sponsors and lucrative marketing - Psymon is demanding his cut of the pie. Although he hired an agent to help him get what he wanted - three days into the relationship Psymon head-butted him repeatedly, reduced him to tears, and caused him to wet his pants in public. Psymon took matters into his own hands - and decided on an image... The Riding Master of Metal. ''After the tour... Went back in time to fight evil. Whereabouts unknown. 'Personality' Psymon has been dubbed insane, crazy, and a raving lunatic, and with good reason. He is antisocial, as well as a masochist, most likely fits in with his high tolerance of pain, and external suffering. Quotes * ''FRENCH TOAST AND SYRUP * Gimme Air Or Gimme Death * ah, you humble me...NOT! * I got 'cha number....zero! * keep the free world knockin'. * oh, don't despair, there's always TOMORROW! * psymon says: big harry freakin' deal. (Rival after race) * you're a poster child for slow. * Careful, I got cooties! (To Kaori) Relationships Zoe Payne It's currently unknown why his profile says "Zoe??" in SSX Tricky, but he has a pretty decent relationship with her, even offering to give her piercings right on the course. It is implied he had a crush on her (with quotes likes, 'Watch me now Zoe!') from SSX Tricky, until possibaly SSX Blur- where he partnered up with Allegra. Allegra Savaguess Psymon and Allegra became riding partners in SSX Blur. However, when playing as Allegra in SSX 3, Psymon offer greets her with "Bonjour, Allegra!" (That's hello in French.) Since it was believed she came partly from French heritage. In SSX On Tour, the tabloids say Allegra had a fling with Psymon, but soon enough she sent him to tears. (He never recovered.) Kaori Nishidake In SSX Tricky, is where Psymon and Kaori first met. While Kaori is kind and sweet, Psymon is wild and insane. Kaori describes me as a tiger in a cage, and fears he could explore someday. While in early games Psymon teases and tends to frighten Kaori, by saying such things as, "Careful, I got cooties!" Kaori shows no fear but simply replied that he needs a bath. In the early SSX 3 trailer, you spot Psymon and Kaori arguing about something. He laughs manically while Kaori shakes her head and covers her head in a giving up manner. He SSX Blur, Psymon focuses his actions on rival Moby Jones, while Kaori had a small rivalry growing with Maya Nolet. In SSX On Tour, although not stating in any profiles, fans assume Psymon and Kaori are back to being foes. Moby Jones Psymon and Moby first met in SSX Tricky. Although not much interaction is shown, both shade one common friend, which is Zoe Payne. In SSX 3, while playing as either Psymon or Moby, the comps of each other seem to be aggressive towards each other. In SSX Blur, the two become main foes as Psymon gets a new rider partner and Zoe sticks with Moby. It is believed their rivalry started SSX 3, when Dj Atomika comments on Moby and Zoe's relationship. Trivia *It's possible that he's from Saskatoon, as mentioned in Tricky and SSX 3. *It's widely believed that the electrocution on the powerlines caused Psymon's insanity. *With the exception of Blur, where Moby is his enemy, he kept Kaori as his main enemy. *Fans believe that Zoe, Moby, and Psymon were in a love triangle. *There is speculations that Psymon went to either prison or an insane asylum, in the past prior to his SSX Tricky debut. This is supported by his outfits Konvict (Tricky), Standard Issue, and Bundles of Joy (SSX3). *Out of the 6 new characters that debut in Tricky, Psymon had the most appearances. *According to DJ Atomica, Psymon had built a half-pipe, so big it's illegal in 3 states; has a skateboarding dog, named Flea; and has a mitten that his mother knitted for him in prison. *According to his SSX Tricky profile, he has a restraining order against park water fountains. *His favorite food(s) are anything cooked rare. *If you look close on to his back in SSX Tricky, you can see the words "Stark Ravin' Mad." Which implies both his personality and his surname. *Other than the Stark Ravin' Mad tattoo on his back, and the chain tattoo that spans both his arms, and his neck. Psymon has other tattoos, such as Ink boy (Tattoo boy by some, and fanfic's), in which he "talks" to, as well as some other tattoos that don't see the light of day. *There is some speculations that Psymon is not his real name (his SSX Blur profile supports this). *Despite Zoe being his friend in SSX Tricky and SSX 3, in Tricky when you play as Psymon she's a orange neutral, while you play as Zoe, her standing with him is green. *Psymon is the 3rd oldest male in the series thus far, only behind Brodi at the age of 29, and Jurgen at 35. *One of Psymon's bolt-on's was supposed to be a chainsaw, however since it was deemed too explicit, so in the final version it was changed to dynamite. *In Tricky his blood type was O, but in later games it was changed to B positive. Category:Characters